I'm a Jigsaw Killer
by Radioactive-Walrus
Summary: My second Saw fan fic. Scott Tibbs has heard Adam has been killed and seeks vengeance on Jigsaw. But how will he get to him?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or anything from it.

I'm A Jigsaw Killer

Prologue

_'Adam Johnson, Dr. Lawrence Gordon, Zepp Hindle and former Detective Bob Tapp were found in the abandoned sewage plant on Drake street last night. It seems that it was another Jigsaw death._

_As put together by police, Adam and Lawrence woke up in an isolated room in the plant about 6 days ago. To escape, Lawrence amputated his foot with a hacksaw, then shot adam and attempted to escape. Zepp, another victim (he had to kill the men in the room if they did not co-operate) set out to kill Lawrence and Adam once their time was up. Tapp followed him and was killed from a bullet wound to the torso in doing so. _

_Once he reached the room, He was beaten to death with a toilet lid and Lawrence escaped, but died of blood loss within minutes. Adam later starved to death. Apparently he hadn't been eating well prior to being kidnapped._

_Police were baffled by the tapes found at the crimescene. Apparently there was once a dead body in the middle of the floor. After finding a model at Jigsaw's warehouse, it is thought that Jigsaw was playing dead in the room, but escaped. He's still out there. Those who live within the areas near the warehouse on Stygian street, or near the sewage plant on Drake street are asked to take extreme caution and not to go outside after dark until the murderer is captured.'_

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Scott Tibbs yelled upon hearing the story on television. He had been Adams best friend since kindergarten. Somehow, they both ended up in the wrong jobs. Stalking people and taking pictures for cash. Since Adam went missing, Scott started leaving his apartment less and less and watched the news more and more. 

Scott turned off the tv. "He didn't deserve it dammit! He was still a good person! He wasn't hurting anyone. He did nothing wrong!" Scott kicked over a table, smashing a ton of glass in his anger. "I will get you Jigsaw..." He clenched his fists.

But how would he find him before the cops did? He had to find a way to get him.

"I have to get captured..." He thought aloud.


	2. Devising a Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own saw.

I'm A Jigsaw Killer

Chapter 1: Devising a plan

_'But how can I get him to catch me?' _

Scott sat on a park bench with that single thought in his head. He looked around. _'How can I take life for granted? It should be easy, shouldn't it? hmm.'_

He began to think of the other victims..._'Fake a sickness. Cut myself for attention. Become a drug addict. Take your family for granted...Stalk people...I already do that, though. Perhaps this sick asshole is looking for something new for his next victim...'_

A frisbee hit Scott in the back of the head.

"Ahh! Hey! Watch it kid!" The young boy came and picked up the blue disc off the ground.

"S-sorry sir" He said and ran off.

"You'd better be sorry, you miniature moron!" He ran his hand through his short black hair to the back of his head where he was hit. It was then that he got an idea.

He turned around and watched the little boy leave the park with his two friends. Scott got up and followed them from a safe distance. Eventually, the two other boys left him to go home and the boy who had hit Scott in the head continued on his way.

It was slowly starting to get dark by the time the kid got home. Scott recorded his address on a piece of paper and went home. That night, his plan would commence.

Scott then went out in search of a hideout. He drove out of the city on a long country road. During his drive, he saw a little brown shack at the end of a field, sitting at the edge of a forest. He drove up to it to investigate. He got out of his rusty black car and inspected the area around the shack. It was indeed, the perfect spot. The middle of nowhere. He opened the door to the tiny house. There was nothing inside except a chain hanging from the far wall.

"Well, I'll have to make the best of it I guess..." He walked in and circled the small room. His feet glided over the dirty floor and hit something hard. He stepped back in shock and bent over to see what it was. A latch? He pulled on it. A trap door opened. There was a ladder leading down to another room.

He crept down the ladder into the darkness of this room and lit a match. All that was inside was a few old farming tools. A shovel and a hoe.

He went back outside, got back into his car and left.


	3. Taking the Bait

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw

I'm A Jigsaw Killer

Chapter 2: Taking the Bait

The black car pulled up to the young boys house at 11 o'clock that night. Scott circled the house peeking into the windows, and trying not to be seen himself.

Eventually, he came to a window with the curtains drawn slightly open. He could see a nightlight shining onto a tiny bed in the center of the room. The window was open, letting a cool breeze into the warm room. Scott pulled the window all the way open, and using some scissors that he had brought with him, he slowly began to trim through the black screen in the window frame.

He climbed through carefully, not daring to make the slightest sound. He crept over to the bed with some chloroform, just in case.

He carried the boy in a sack and threw him into the trunk of his car, reminding himself that he was doing this to avenge Adams death. He drove away into the depth of the night.

He once again reached the broken down shack. He got the kid out of the trunk and chained him up in the basement. Then he put a lock on the latch of the trap door before leaving.

* * *

The next day, Scott turned on the news: 

_'Last night, Kyle Davis was taken from his home on Brook street. So far, there have been no witnesses to the kidnapping. A 50, 000$ ransom has been offered for the safe return of the 9 year old boy. If you know anything about the kidnapping, please call the following number...'_

A grin spread over Scott's face. He turned off the tv and left his apartment. He drove back to the shack. Pretending to be surprised, he opened the trap door where Kyle was now awake and crying.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The little boy asked between sobs.

"Oh my god! How'd you get here? You're that missing boy!"

Kyle stared in shock as Scott came closer. "Y-y-you're that m-man from the park yesterday!" He squirmed away.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you yesterday. Now, come on. Let's get you out of here."

He unchained the boy and drove him home. He then collected his reward and thanks from the boy's parents and went back to his apartment. He watched the news late into the evening. They didn't really talk about anything important. Jigsaw still hadn't kidnapped anyone else. They did, however, talk about Scott Tibbs rescuing Kyle Davis.

Just as he was about to turn off the tv, something interesting flashed onto the screen. He decided to watch a bit longer.

_'Breaking News! After 4 bodies were found 2 days ago, Police suspected they were all dead. Doctors thought so too, but as it turns out, this was not the case.'_

"Say what?"

_'Before being sent to the morgue yesterday, Adam Johnson showed signs of life. We now take you to the hospital, where James Cook has the story.'_

_'Thanks Jean, I'm here at in Adam's room as we speak' _The camera moved to the right to show Adam lying in a hospital bed._ 'I know who Jigsaw is!' _said Adam_. 'His name is John! He has cancer!' _Adam went on to tell the reporter, James, about John's physical appearence.

Scott watched the television in shock. How could it be that Adam was alive?

_Crash._

Scott turned around startled. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a pig mask.


	4. Oh Shit

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw.

I'm A Jigsaw Killer

Chapter 3: Oh shit

Scott woke up in a small dark room. He looked around and saw a shovel, a hoe and a chain. There was also a ladder leading up to a shut door. He was in the basement of the small wooden shed!

"Oh you gotta be freakin' kidding me." He climbed up the ladder and slammed as hard as he could on the door. It wouldn't budge. He climbed back down, picked up the shovel and shoved it at the door as hard as he could. Still nothing. He shoved and shoved some more but it still didn't more or even creak.

He looked the room over again. After again finding nothing, he sat down trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Adam's alive...How could that be possible? Shit. Well, I'll still get you Jigsaw..." He murmured in the dark. "Wait...what do I have on me right now?" He checked his pockets for anything that could be of any use. He felt a square-like object in the front pocket of his jacket. He pulled it out. It was a tape player. He clicked the play button.

* * *

"Hello Scott. You don't know me. Or do you? I'm sure you'd like to. Since I kidnapped Adam, you've been wondering how to get to me...How to make me pay. -cough- I'm sorry to say that this will be my last set up, thanks to Adam. The police will come for me soon. Then, there will be no way to get to you. Your aim in this game is to escape the room you are in. If you can't get out of the room within 20 minutes, then you will die. Good luck. You'll need it."

* * *

Scott was terrified. How did Jigsaw know that he was trying to get to him? _'Well_' he thought. _'No time for that now. I have to get out of here. I'll get to Jigsaw later.'_ He checked his watch. 

_8:23pm_

He wasted a lot of time pacing about in the room, attempting to think up a way to get out. He tried banging on the door with the shovel again, but again it did not even weaken.

_

* * *

8:39pm_

_Shit. Four minutes left. _He paced around a bit more. Then he got the idea to break the wood on the walls and dig his way out.

Scott picked up the shovel and stabbed at one of the walls. The old rusty spade nearly cracked, and the wall remained unharmed. He cursed to himself and went around the room trying to find a weak spot on the wall.

He knocked around on the wood, when finally at the wall closest to the trap door, he heard it make a hollow sound. Once again, he picked up the shovel to try and break through the wood. This time, the spade did break, but he had done damage to the wall as well. A stream of light entered the room, hitting the far wall. Scott clawed visciously at the slit in the wall.

_8:42pm_

_'Wait! The hoe!' _He scrambled over to the tool on the ground. He slammed the end with all his might into the damaged wall. A hole! Just big enough for him to climb through! He nearly jumped through it when it opened up.

Scott turned around to look through the hole. He had gotten out just in time. Through the hole, where was once empty space, several large jagged pikes had emerged through the ground, reaching the ceiling. Scott laughed with nervousness and relief.

But where was he now? He turned around. He was in a dimly lit cement hallway. At the end of the hallway was a wooden door. He casually walked over and opened the door. A ladder. He looked up. Darkness. He crept carefully up the creaking ladder and felt around for an opening. He pushed a door and climbed upwards.

He was back in the forest. Now, he had returned to his mission to find Jigsaw. He prayed to God that the police hadn't captured him yet. But where to go?


	5. Turning the Tables

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw

I'm A Jigsaw Killer 

Chapter 4: Turning The Tables

_'I had been setting it up for weeks.The need to show him. It was almost finished...'_

After about 2 hours of walking, Scott was back in the city. He dragged his weary feet to the large white hospital building with thick crystal blue windows. He trudged up to the front desk and got Adam's room number.

* * *

"Adam?" 

He was laying in the small white bed, twitching every now and then in his sleep. Scott stood by the doorway. He came over and sat on a small stool which stood beside the bed. Adam awoke.

"Scott" He said. "I'm guessing you've heard"

"I haven't just heard, Adam. I've been chasing him down for about a week now. I...I thought he killed you, man. I wanted to get revenge on the sick bastard."

"Revenge? How would you plan on catching a genius like him? I was amazed that..." He stopped short, remembering the hell he had recently gone through. He pulled his knees towards his chest. His ordeal had obviously mentally affected him.

"Will you help me?"

_'That's when you came with me on my mission. It was almost done. Almost complete...'_

Adam looked up at his old friend. He was in disbelief that anyone could find a criminal as sharp as John. "I would do anything to get back at him. He _did _help me though..."

"Help you? Look at you Adam. Sitting in a hospital, probably still scared out of your mind, bullet wound, near starvation. How is this helping you?"

"I'm going to stop stalking. I'm going to find a _real_ job."

"You can. I will too. Just help me on this so we can put it behind us!"

Adam hesitated, but eventually gave in and decided to help. Scott and Adam started to go back and forth about how they could seek revenge once they did find Jigsaw. Adam was still a bit unsure about it though. With the way Scott was acting, he could have sworn he was mad.

_'But I wasn't crazy, just angry.'_

* * *

Weeks passed. Soon they were finished designing their plan. All they needed to do, was track down John's next target. The person they picked was Dana Anderson, a very young hooker from the west side of town. They followed her for several days, seeing if Jigsaw would strike. 

They had nearly given up hope on her, until one friday night. An older man was asking for her services. Adam and Scott followed the two. They got into the man's car. Adam and Scott heard two loud crashing sounds and the car drove away. They followed it in Scott's rusty black car.

* * *

The car stopped outside an isolated house just a few minutes later. The older man poked his head out the window and looked around. Satisfied, he stepped out of the car, went to the passenger side and pulled out the unconscious form of Dana. He rushed to the house. Scott crept up behind him and swiftly hit him in the head with a metal pipe. 

_'I begged you to put me in too. You refused, but I convinced you that I could handle it.'_

Adam dropped Dana off at the place that they assumed was her apartment while Scott drove John to their headquarters. It was a house just outside of the city. The middle of nowhere. This is where Adam met up with Scott afterwards.

"Well, let's get him set up." Said Adam. He was glad that this whole ordeal would soon be over. The two men carried John into the large room in the basement.

"Wait..." said Scott as Adam headed back to the stairs. "Please Adam...leave me in here too."

"What? Are you insane? You'll be killed!"

"No I won't. Please. Trust me on this one."

After much negotiating, Adam finally left the room and locked the door.

_'And so, here I am now. Waiting for Jigsaw to gain consciousness so that our game can begin.'_


	6. Let the Game Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw.

I'm A Jigsaw Killer

Chapter 5: Let The Game Begin

Scott sat in the dark on an old creaking chair, watching John hanging by the wrists in the center on the room.

_'Come on! Wake up, old man! Playtime must begin.'_

About 20 minutes passed, with a very impatient Scott fidgeting with a remote in his hands. John began to stir. He looked around, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the room. He noticed he was hanging with his hands above his head. He started to shake, trying to free himself.

Scott flicked a lightswitch. The lights came on. John blinked a few times and looked around. Scott was sitting in a chair on top of a large and tall table. The room had a very high ceiling. John's hands were handcuffed to a chain. The chain was connected to the ceiling and then winded down a wall and back over to Scott where it flowed underneath the table.

"Hello Jigsaw," said Scott.

"What is this? What do you think you're doing?"

"Look at your arms, John"

John looked up. Around his arms were 3 rings. Connected to these rings were metal devices. On the devices were several large razor blades. John looked back down at Scott. Scott clicked a button on his remote. A door on the other side of the room opened. Several large vicious and hungry dogs entered the room and immediatley looked up at John. Scott and Adam had picked up these stray dogs over the past weeks.

"We poured some meaty oils on you. Plus theres raw meat in your pockets. If you couldn't tell, these dogs haven't been fed for a few days now." The dogs barked and leaped at John who still hung 15 feet above them.

"Well," commented John. "It's obvious why I'm here, now what do you want me to do?"

"I want to play a game, John. Only, it's a bit different than your games."

John cocked an eyebrow. "How so? Enlighten me."

"This is a riddle game. I ask you a riddle. If you answer correctly at least 10 times, then I'll let you down. If you answer incorrectly once, then those blades slice the skin off your arms. If you answer incorrectly twice, then the blades will rake through your muscle and fat. After that, whenever you are incorrect, your chain will lower you a few feet to the dogs. Understand?"

"Either way, I lose. So what's the point."

"Look at the table at the side of the room."

John struggled to turn his head. On the table there were knives, swords, maces, chains, pipes and many other destructive weapons.

"If I let you down, I'll get the dogs out of the room. Then we both take a visit to the table over there. In the end, only one of us will get out of here."

"Fair enough. Let the game begin." John smirked.

"Riddle one: A man walks down the street and sees 2 birds. One walks left and one walks right, but never separate. How is this possible?"

"That's easy," said John. "It's the bird's shadow."

"Correct...Riddle two: There is something that is nothing, but it has a name. It joins our walks; it joins our talks; it plays in every game. What is it?"

John shifted a bit, thinking it over. "Hurry up, John. Time's running out." said Scott. John was unable to answer the question.

"The answer is your shadow." Scott clicked a button on his remote. The razors activated and glided down John's arms, slicing the skin off slowly. John screamed in agony as his skin fell to the ground and was soon gobbled up by the hounds.

Scott continued with the riddles, John answered correctly for the rest of them so Scott led the dogs out of the room and let John down. They walked over to the table to start their game.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw.

I'm A Jigsaw Killer

Epilogue

_'Last night, a very disturbing murder scene was found just outside of town. Apparently, it was another Jigsaw murder. Police found video footage taken at the time of the murders. A note to viewers, this footage is extremely graphic.'_

The video starts. Two men appear on the television screen. One is holding a metal pipe, the other is holding a mace. The man with the pipe has no skin on his arms and is bleeding heavily. The men lunge at eachother then the tape goes to static.

The tape comes back on and on the screen, the man with no skin on his arms is lying on the ground and the other man is speaking to himself. A crash is heard. The man looks to the other side of the room. A door breaks open and several vicious dogs escape. The tape once again goes to static.

_'Someone had been watching the men on a tv on the main floor of the house. Whoever had been watching, presumabley Jigsaw, had fled the house a few days before the police found the murder scene. Both men in the basement of the house died and were torn apart by the dogs._

_The two men have been identified as Scott Tibbs and John Williams. If you know anything about their kidnappings, please call the following number..._

_In other news, Dana Anderson, a young hooker, went missing a few days ago...' _

Adam clicked the tv off.

"Poor Scott. You were a good friend. You were insane though, nothing else could be done for you." He walked over to his desk. "Of course, it was terrible to lose someone like John too."

Adam remembered the events that took place about a month ago.

_

* * *

_He and John had kidnapped Lawrence and chained him onto his pipe. Adam put on his on chain and started to fill the bathtub with water as John carefully slid the envelope into Lawrence's pocket.

_"What if he actually does try to shoot me?"_

_"Don't worry. I don't think he has it in him to actually shoot someone else. And if he does, then...I don't know, try to get it in the arm or something."_

_"Yeah, I'll just magically make the bullet go into my arm." _The two men laughed. Adam finished up and slid into the tub of water. The pipe was made too thin so the key and light would get stuck and after Lawrence would inevitabley die or escape, he could pick the key out of the drain.

_"Ready?" _Asked John. He turned off the light and positioned himself on the floor.

_"Yeah." _replied Adam

* * *

Adam took the black cloak off the chair and put it on. He walked down the hall of the warehouse and stopped at a tiny hole in the wall. He peered through at Dana who still had not awoken.

* * *


End file.
